The Soul Is Created
Before man-kind, there existed the pages of The Book, and the first few inhabitants of the empty void of space in the emptiness of a new world. Described by the Author in the Book of Fel, the realm had its properties that it required to exist. The author of the book is a mysterious all-father, often simply known as the creator of the universe, said to know the written language of world creation. This language was written in a book of special paper, said to originate truly outside of the known universe, and each word was carefully selected to give Fel its qualities. However, the alien language is impossible to translate fully, and I believe to either be incomplete, or erroneously written, leading to gaps within the story. Free will was never meant to be a part of this book, and as the deities came into the story, so did their will to procreate, and thrine inside the world they could perceive. Because of this, the later pages of the Book of Fel seem to be corrective additions, attempting to stitch the impossible seams together where the words that have already contradicted each other, thus leading to the imminent paradox known as corruption. At this time, a primitive flash of light projinated the holy soul of the world, along with the prophetic witches, and daemonic princes. There was only an instant before the first planes of existance were described into being, and then there was conciousness within the material, the layers of the Abyss, and the eternity of Hell. Transient spaces such as shadow, etheral, thought, and dream were anticipated to occupy the same space as the material, and so it was written. These descriptions bound Fel together, however, the atmosphere, and landmasses would not appear for several days. With the absence of a physical symbol of natural law, Fel was left alone with the forces of hell, inviting an evil that would not be defeated until the final day of prophecy. Aleyahs sacrifice of her form so that Fel may have form is subsequently changed by the demon prince, like a chrysalis, Aleyah, being defenseless, was split into seven personalities. It is from these personalities that the several material spheres receive their own terrestrial forms. The Paradox is as natural as the occurence of Aleyah's soul being manipulated, and time itself is warped by the split of The Material. In the extended darkness, the seeds of war were planted in the realms of the Daemon Princes. The very descriptive words used by The Author were so heavily disputed by their creations, the first Axioms, and Asura battled within the multiple layers of Hell for the truth about the Oracles Prophecy. Between the darkness, and fire, the near-empty void split its energy between the Primordial deities, and the patrons that came from the outer realms, were: Demon Knox; Witch Polia; and Oracle Aleyah, with a material form that was never described. As the formless being, Aleyah is often referenced as a "god without form", drawing parallels between the immortal deities, and the religion of the mortal races, The Ancient Way. The oracle, being the closest to the Author, was a being of transcendance, needed only for her soul energy. The soul of the world is named after the sanctified patron Aleyah, as her energy was consumed to give voice to the spirit of the material plane, and its future material form. From the Witch Polia, and the demons Knox and The Two Princes, the secondary dieties were born. From the children of the four first deities, the doctrines of religion were decided, and the Avatars of the Primordial gods were created in space to bring together the fledgling Dicead, and their offspring with the demons of hell, who would become the noble mortals; Humans, elves, and Dwarves. In order for these beings to exist, they would need a world it their own. This landmark described in the book, would be made from the soul of the world, and the physical body. This body would not be inhabitable, and so the birth of the mortal race of men was delayed. "Blessed fate of formless All-eyah, please put our poor souls to use to keep The Prophecy turning; lead us from The abyss, oh, Mother. We beg for your protection from corruption in nature, which stains our land, and our minds, oh- unholy writ of police, witch of damnation. Aleyah, be benevolent, we pray that your sacrifice leads the souls of the damned away from The Black Church by your design. Please, we beseech your words so that we may understand the words written on the ashen scroll, as you have."- Prayor to Innevitable Aleyah